Truesworn
by makesometime
Summary: Oneshot - an interlude in the life of Elsa, newly created Truesworn and Borri Kura, Helmgard's blacksmith.


A/N: I wrote this an age ago with no intention of uploading it, but finding out KoA has a section on here forced my hand...

* * *

"Heard you reforged the Mystic Hammer." Borri said from his position leant against the side of the forge, arms crossed over his chest.

Elsa laughed, pulling herself up to sit alongside him, revelling in the warmth of the fire pit in the cool air of the Keep. "You impressed?"

He shrugged. "Not really. Just proves what a good teacher I am."

Elsa snorted, smacking him on the shoulder. He winced, and she suspected it actually wasn't put on for her benefit. "Right. Nothing to do with my innate talent for blacksmithing."

It was Borri's turn to laugh. "Darling. You don't _have_ an innate talent for blacksmithing."

"Hey!" Elsa cried. "I do okay."

Borri stood upright, moving to face her. Rested his hands on her armour-covered knees. "With my help."

"When you can be bothered." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault there's more interesting things to do when you're around." He murmured, pushing her knees apart and moving closer to her.

Elsa hummed in agreement, hands coming to rest on his shoulders. "Like maybe mending my armour?"

He scoffed, stepping back. "What on earth have you been doing this time?"

"Oh! Only defeating a powerful mage and his minions to stop him bringing back Khamazandu. Nothing major, naturally!" Elsa pushed him out of the way and hopped down, turned to leave. "I'll get my stuff repaired at Ironfast if you're going to be like that."

Borri's laughter made her stop in her tracks. "Good luck, sweetheart. Try finding a better smith than me in the whole of The Faelands."

Elsa whirled on him, eyes narrowed, finger pointed accusingly. "You think you're so special, Borri Kura. Where were you when the Mystic Hammer needed forging, huh?"

"Would have been by your side if they let me, doll." He said quietly and Elsa's anger instantly fled. Her face fell and he smirked at her. "Well, maybe bringing up the rear, watching your behind."

Elsa felt her eyes roll heavenward. "Can you ever be serious for more than five seconds?"

He smirked, reaching for her wrist and pulling her to him. "Can you?"

She grinned, nipped at the tip of his nose. "Where's the fun in that?"

He captured her lips in a searing kiss, one that had been far too long in coming. Now that she was travelling further and further from Helmgard, it was harder to get back to visit him. His tongue probed her lips and she resisted, grinning against him; he grunted his displeasure. Her hands wound up around his back, pressing against the hard plains of his muscles, holding him close even as she held out on him. He started walking them backwards until the forge met her backside and she slid up onto the unforgiving stone, opening her legs for him to step between.

Only now did she permit him access to her mouth, matching his relieved groan as their tongues met. They kissed languidly until a pointed throat clearing from the other side of the room interrupted them. Borri appeared unconcerned but Elsa pulled away, finding Breid watching at them with a mixture of amusement and disgust.

"Look alive, my friends. Grian Shane is headed this way."

Elsa cursed, pushing Borri away from her and coming to stand on her feet, pulling her chakrams from where they'd been abandoned on the floor and pretending to examine them as the footsteps approaching them grew louder.

When the man himself came into view she felt Borri pull himself up to his full height beside her and smiled. For all his complaining, he still respected the man.

"Truesworn." Grian greeted and she practically heard Borri's eyes bug out of his head. "How goes the day?"

"Just fixing myself up, sir." Elsa nodded, standing straight.

"Please, don't use such formalities. You bow to no man, Truesworn." He looked between her and Borri (she thought she saw a small smile tug at his lips but must have been mistaken, the man didn't _smile_) and then nodded, leaving them in peace.

"So. You didn't feel the need to mention that?"

Elsa winced in the face of his shock. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, girl. Honestly. It's something to be proud of!" He pulled her into a tight embrace and it took her a moment to correlate the display of affection with the man she knew. Then her arms were around him and she smiled, tucking her head in the crook of his neck.

She heard retreating footsteps behind her, knew that Breid was leaving them in peace and grinned against his skin. "Does it turn you on?"

"That my girl is more powerful that I could ever be?" He mused, holding her at arms length and looking her over. He grinned. "Of course it does."

She laughed, pressing close to him and kissing him once more, safe in the knowledge they wouldn't be disturbed.

"'Sides. You're more powerful than my brother. And you're all mine." He ran his lips along her jaw, nipping at the skin beneath her ear. "Ain't nothing sweeter."

"I met him, you know. When Tine Delfric promoted me."

Borri sniffed haughtily. "Miserable bastard isn't he?"

Elsa shrugged. "Handsome, I thought. Quite... enigmatic." When she received a glare in reply, she laughed, rubbing his cheek tenderly. "I'm joking. I'm not planning on trading you in for your brother."

"Should think not." He grumbled, acting more put-out by her teasing than he really was.

Once again he backed her towards the forge, slowly removing her gauntlets and placing them down with a blacksmith's care. She undid her cuirass as he set to work on her chausses and greaves, bending in front of her to accomplish the task.

"I don't demand supplication now." She teased, but her amusement faded when he looked up at her with darkened eyes. She sat on the forge, watched as he sidled between her thighs and rubbed his beard along her skin.

"So you don't enjoy me on my knees?" When she nodded rapidly he laughed. "Don't get used to it."

She was stopped from retorting by the sensation of his mouth on her, tongue probing her folds and unerringly locating her clit. His fingers slid lower, pushing slowly into her and she let out a long moan; it really had been far too long. She could feel the corners of his mouth pull up against her, and whimpered when he pulled back.

"Try not to scream the entire place down this time." He chastised, curling his fingers deep within her and making her pant with desire. "I'm still getting jibes from the bloody Oathblades."

She grinned, gripped his hair with one hand to guide him back to her. "You love it."

His only response was to press harder against her, moving his fingers faster, using his teeth and tongue until she pulsed around him, letting out a high cry of completion that she hoped wouldn't carry quite so far this time.

Borri didn't give her time to recover before he pulled her to her feet, turned her around and pushed her down over the forge. She spread her legs as she heard him rustling behind her, got a good hold of the stone in preparation for his first, delicious thrust into her. His initial groan of pleasure was almost as loud as her one of release and she snickered to herself.

"Who's the noisy one again?"

He pulled out quickly and sharply thrust back in, stealing the air from her lungs. "Come back and visit more often. Unless you're too high and mighty for me now?"

"Never." Elsa breathed.

It was as close a declaration of love as the two of them were likely to get, and was taken as such by Borri, who sped up his movements in response. He quickly reached his own peak when she teased her own clit to send herself over the edge again around him.

He leant over her as they both caught their breath, placed a kiss high on her cheek. "Truesworn. It suits you." He grinned as she smiled fondly at him. "Now, lets get that armour fixed."


End file.
